An apparatus is known from DE 103 19 945 A1 that shows a polishing tool for optical lenses with at least one polishing pad adaptable at least partially to the shape of a lens surface and driven by means of a drive shaft, wherein said polishing pad can transmit a bearing force at least in an orthogonal direction relative to the lens surface. According to the exemplary embodiment illustrated in FIG. 4, an armour member integrated into the polishing pad is provided between said polishing pad and said lens, wherein the polishing cover bears against said armour member. Said armour member is configured in such a manner that it is dimensionally stable in a parallel direction relative to the lens surface and flexible and/or pliable in an orthogonal direction relative to the lens surface.
WO 03/059572 shows a polishing tool for optical lenses with a polishing pad adaptable to the shape of a lens surface and driven by means of a drive shaft. In addition, a prestressing member is provided that is arranged above the polishing pad and presses or prestresses the polishing pad circumferentially against the polishing cover in selected places by means of several flexible pressure arms.
EP 0 971 810 B1 shows a lapping tool for eye correction lenses with a lapping membrane that is in active contact with a cylinder arrangement so that the membrane can bear against the surface to be treated and is movable relative to that surface, wherein the respective cylinder axle comprises a predetermined front geometry so that polishing material can be fed depending on the relative motion.